The George Washington Show
The George Washington Show is a text-to-speech comedy series about George Washington and his friends living in a modern world. History The inspiration for the show came from the Sassy George Washington meme, also known as "The Captioned Adventures of George Washington." They almost always are paintings of George Washington, with captions added to create humor to the situations portrayed. They are always written in Comic Sans for comedic effect. The work for the first episode began in late 2015, and the series still continues to this day. It started out being made with Windows Live Movie Maker on a crappy Windows 8 laptop, so the visual editing was very static and basic. There was also a weird quirk where not every image took up the whole 16:9 frame due to Movie Maker not having an option to fix it. The show was also originally planned to have 10 episodes per season. The Show Today The show's plan has been changed to 6-8 episodes per season, and uploads of it have resumed, this time even more outrageous because Sony Vegas Pro 11 is now the editing software used to make episodes. The show also has an upgraded and fixed 16:9 widescreen ratio now. Voice Cast Microsoft Sam - George Washington Microsoft Mike - Billy Microsoft Mike (pitch shifted) / Robosoft Three - Adolf Hitler / MechaHitler 9000 (v1 / v2) respectively Microsoft Sam (pitch shifted low) - Mike Hunt Microsoft Sam (pitch shifted high) - Donald Trump American Male No. 1 - Shrek Major Characters # George # Billy # MechaHitler # Donald Trump # Shrek # Mike Hunt # Donkey Minor Characters # Ben Franklin # Joy # Ghost Children # McDonald's Cashier Villains # Martha (Ghost of Martha) # Hillary Clinton # Dreck # Sledgehammer Sam # Dr. Robotnik Episodes Season 1 # The Magical Crumpet # The Mystical Walmart # War # HALE HORTLER # An onion-flavored thingy or something # Martha's Secret # A Ghostly Gamble Season 2 # MERICA # A Magical Something or Other # A New Threat # MemeDonald's # Sledgehammer Shenanigans Running Gags / Tropes * "Shut up Billy" - George tells Billy to shut the fuck up a lot. * George's Rant-Roasting Skills - something recently revealed about his character. * Ben Franklin - he always seems to annoy George and cut him off, to which George yells at him in annoyance. * Guns and Fights - George and his friends frequently go beyond the realm of verbal conflicts, using weapons anywhere from standard firearms to motherfucking onions. * George's Intro - "ey yo wassup mah homies it's me George Washington and today..." * Cutoff Prevention - in almost every episode since day one. * Stores - George frequently goes to stores and other areas meant for shopping for seemingly nonsensical reasons. * Interruptions - especially in episodes from 2017 and later, characters often cut off another mid sentence or are cut off by text and credits for comedic effect. * Ear Rape - only present in episodes from 2017 and later. Name says it all. * Credits Copyright Warning - a gag running since S1E2, where a random punchline about copyright will be in the credits where the original disclaimer was in S1E1. * Unnecessary Swearing - swearing was introduced in S1E4, and has been included since. This is a gag because characters often use swear words in sentences that would have been fine without them. * SEXE FOODS - a lot of this. For example, S1E1's plot focuses on a magic crumpet, S1E2 has George buy Doritos, and one of George's main weapons he got in S1E5 is the Magical Sexy Golden Onion of Power. * George's 999 Billion Dollars - he got scammed out of it by Ben Franklin in S1E2, and has been hellbent on getting it back since. * 4th Wall Breaking - the characters, especially George and Hitler, do this a lot. * Political Satire - this is mostly done against democratic liberals because Sir Shrek is a republican conservative. HAHA leave your angry comments below. * Donald Trump - 'nuff said. * Single Frame Flashes - introduced in S1E4, an image or text will sometimes flash over the screen, so only the quickest people will be able to pause the video and see it. * Subtitle Humor - often times the message will contain an unnecessary swear word, say something completely nonsensical and random, or display a message asking for help as if the creator of the video were being held hostage and forced to make the video. * References - almost every episode, there is a reference to some other kind of media. One notable example is Hitler's change to MechaHitler being a reference to Cards Against Humanity, in which one card reads "MechaHitler." Known Weapons I put this section in because fuck it. WOW 3edgy5me # George's Double Barrel Remington # Magical Sexy Golden Onion of Power (given to George by Shrek) # sexy liberal killing gun machine thingy (M1 Garand) # MechaHitler v1's rifle # MechaHitler v1's laser pistol # MechaHitler v2's missile cannons # MechaHitler v2's hand guns (literal hands that are guns, not pistols) # MechaHitler v2's shoulder-mounted rocket launchers # The Magical Crumpet # Dreck's Laser Eyes # a Realistic-brand 8-Track Tape Player # Hillary Clinton's Laser Eyes # Unknown pistol (owned by Donald Trump) # McDonald's Cashier's Shotgun # Unknown dual pistols (owned by Donald Trump) # Dr. Robotnik's .357 Magnum # Sledgehammer Sam's Annoying Sledgehammer # Hackinator 9000 # Metropolis' Laser Cannon # Wing Fortress' Laser Cannon # Great Robotnik Robo # Death Egg Robot # Genocide Bot # Super Robotnik Annihilator # Weapons aboard the Flying Battery # Eggrobos within Genocide City Category:Funny Category:Videos